Wolves, Tigers and Wolverines Oh My
by Leira Ice Dragon
Summary: A long life. A lonely existence. A girl. Two brothers. A war that brought about an unlikely bond.
1. Before

**I own nothing in this story, the OC isn't even mine. My Friend LadyOlfson asked me to post this on here since she has neither a computer nor internet. So everything goes to their respective owners.**

* * *

Wolf was born around 1500 in what is now Romania, during a blood moon on the winter solstice. Her birth name was Lina Lipin. She seemed different from the other children, always keeping to herself and walking in the woods. When she was almost five years old something happened that would change her life. A few days went by before the other villagers noticed that they had not seen Lina or her parents. They went to their home to find the door ajar. What they saw horrified them.

Lina's father had been torn apart, chunks of his flesh and blood were everywhere. They found her mother laying in a pool of her own blood with her throat ripped out. There were claw marks all over the walls and floor in the house. The villagers were unable to find Lina, but they saw tracks leading into the snow, they were those of a little girl. They followed the tracks and were shocked when the tracks turned from those of a child into a wolf' followed the tracks until they simply disappeared. Every since that day Lina stayed away from people, as the years went by the world found itself falling into war. During this time Lina would find some friends in a very unlikely way come to be known as Wolf.


	2. After

**I own nothing in this story, the OC isn't even mine. My Friend LadyOlfson asked me to post this on here since she has neither a computer nor internet. So everything goes to their respective owners. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine and LadyOlfson's.**

 **Shoutout to Camsam17 for being the first favorite on this story. I hope that you continue to read and enjoy**

* * *

PRESENT DAY- Lina

Six generals stood in front of my prison, one of them, the newly appointed General Ludwig I think, told me that I have only two choices: one, fight in the war for the Axis or two, stay locked up in my prison cell. I chose to fight their stupid war so that I could have the possibility of seeing my home again. It had been two years since they had captured me. They had no idea of what I was, until I started fighting back against them. I was able to take down five of them before they shot me in the head. I blacked out and woke up later in this musty prison cell. Their scientists ran multiple tests on me, trying to figure out what on earth I was. After a year they still had no answers, neither did I. They left me in this cell to wait until they could find a purpose for me. That was before the war.

It wasn't until they started losing to the Allies before the German generals thought of me, thought to use me. They knew I could take a bullet to the head, heal and keep fighting. Their perfect weapon. They dropped me four miles behind enemy lines the first time. I waited for the enemy in a thick forest area. The first company that crossed my path consisted of ten men, maybe it was more, I can't remember anymore they all just blur together now. I killed the first six or seven before they even realized what had happened. By the time I got around to the rest, I could no longer control the animal that constantly raged inside me howling for blood. When it took over I blacked out, the next thing I knew I was back in my cell waking up with a metallic scent in my nose and a coppery taste on my tongue.

"That went better than we expected," General Ludwig said, "of course that was only the first of many test runs, to monitor your aptitude," with that he departed and I was once again left alone in the dark of my cell, trying to remember what I had done. This process repeated for several weeks. I would be dropped behind enemy lines, kill whoever crossed my path and be returned to my cage. I was always covered in drying blood afterwards.

The Allies were soon trying to discover the Axis' new weapon. They didn't realize that it was a single person. A special unit was sent to try and find the weapon and neutralize it. That unit was comprised of fifteen men, two of which were feral brothers, Logan Howlett and Victor Creed. These two men would later become the only friends I would ever have.

I had just completed another killing spree for General Ludwig, this time it had been a platoon of thirteen men, when I got the feeling that I was being watched. I check the air and smelled a secondary unit.


	3. Encountered

**I own nothing in this story, the OC isn't even mine. My Friend LadyOalfson asked me to post this on here since she has neither a computer nor internet. So everything goes to their respective owners. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine and LadyOalfson's.**

 **Shout out to mjcsk for being the first follower on this story and thank you for following this account. Also thank you to guest who reviewed under the name Cat girl. LadyOalfson and I are glad that you are enjoying it so far. I asked LadyOalfson who she was thinking of putting Lina with and she wouldn't give me a straight answer. But in case you are wondering I would put my money on Victor, LadyOalfson's characters always seem to end up with Victor over Logan.**

* * *

FIRST PERSON:VICTOR

Jimmy kept whining about leaving a squad of men out in the open as bait, but he knew as well as I did that it was the only way to attract our target. It happened extremely fast. We watched silently as a skinny creature herded the first unit into opportune areas for mass slaughter. I couldn't catch its scent over the smells of fear, blood and piss from the men losing control over their bladders. When the killing was done, a fine mist of blood was left hanging on the air and our target was drenched in the rapidly cooling liquid that coated its entire body. It had finally stilled, wasting no time I pounced just as it appeared to scent my team. I collided with my prey head on knocking to the ground.

"VICTOR!" Jimmy roared from behind me, I turned to find my target on its feet between me and my brother and looked into two different colored eyes. The left was amber and the right was the blue of a stormy ocean. However the eyes held my attention for only a fraction of a minute when I finally caught its scent; hungry, full of bloodlust, wary and, to my surprise, feral and female.

I surprised for a second time when the slip of a woman in front of me started to shake and claw at her own skin. Her blood began to mix with the blood of her victims as she screamed and transformed into a black wolf. She growled at me before turning tail and running into the forest. Jimmy jumps out of her way, just in time to avoid having his face torn to shreds. The soldier behind him is not so fortunate. I watch as the wolf tears into my unit before reaching the forest and disappearing beneath the shade of the trees leaving a trail of blood behind her. Where there were fifteen of us to start now we numbered just four, Jimmy, myself and two other mutants, one, Roberts had super strength and the other Drake had a taste for everything explosive makes sense since he was a walking bomb.

"You realize that we have to go after him." Jimmy comes up to me

"Her."

"Her? That was a girl?" Jimmy is sounds as surprised as I was.

"Of course it was a frail. Use your nose runt!" I smack him over the back of the head.

I start to follow the trail of blood when Jimmy punches me in the shoulder, I glare at him before continuing. The trail leads us to a cave just a little way away from the clearing. Drake charges recklessly into the cave ignoring my warning not to and the snarls that came from the cornered wolf inside. Less than a minute later an explosion goes off in the cave. Jimmy swears colorfully. I can barely hear the whimpering coming from the cave over his cursing.

"Shut up Jimmy! Listen." that quiets my little brother

"She is still alive?" He asks in surprise amazement

"The same can't be said about Drake." Roberts says sourly

I sigh in exasperation before addressing Roberts, "Go in and tie her up. She should be easier to handle now."

There is going to be a crap-ton of paperwork when we get back. Screw that! I'll just leave it to the superiors. It isn't long before he is dragging the injured wolf out into the sunlight. Her breathing is labored and she whimpers on occasion. I glance at Jimmy then to Roberts. I don't like the look in Robert's' eyes. He is going to do something stupid, I just know it. When he does, I won't let Jimmy save him this time. I had Jimmy pick up the wolf so we could start back to the meeting point. Halfway there we stopped to eat and relieve ourselves. I saw Roberts lean down and put his hand on her head and say into the wolf's ear "you are just a little mutt aren't you" one yell, a gurgle of trickling blood and the next thing I know Roberts is on the ground gasping for air with a hole in his neck. Interesting. Even after all that she has been through she was still able to fight back. I went over to Roberts and watched as the light slowly faded from his eyes.

"You really are an idiot, Roberts."

After Roberts died I went over to the wolf and noticed that she had been shot multiple times. That must be why she had gone to the cave in the first place, the girl had good instincts. I told Jimmy to pick her up so we could keep going and get back to the base before dinner time.


	4. Face to Face

**I own nothing in this story, the OC isn't even mine. My Friend LadyOlfson asked me to post this on here since she has neither a computer nor internet. So everything goes to their respective owners. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine and LadyOlfson's.**

 **Here are the shoutouts for this chapter:**

 **Thank you to DorkySoul for being the second person to follow this story**

 **Also thank you to Renegade Storm, MissDarkBlu259, and Kaitlyn01 for favoriting this story.**

 **Thank you to guest who once again reviewed as Cat girl. LadyOalfson and I hope that you enjoy the final chapter of this particular story.**

* * *

FIRST PERSON:Lina

When I woke up this time I knew instantly that I was in a different location. The last thing that I could remember was attacking some man that called me a mutt. "Well, well look who finally woke up" a deep gravelly voice said. I Iooked in the direction of the voice and saw a tall man leaning against the far wall. He was mostly hidden in shadow but it was easy to tell it was the same man that had attacked me.

"What do you want with me"

"Well we are planning to use you against the Axis so we can win this war"

They wanted me for to fight for them and kill more people.

"I don't want to fight anymore. I just want to go home."

The door to the cell opened, a man walked in, he was shorter than the man leaning against wall. This one had a strange hairdo. It looked like he had devil horns and a chiseled face.

"What do you want" I asked him

"I just wanted to see if you needed anything"

"Not from you...not unless you can get me out of this hellhole."

"No can do kid."

"Who are you calling kid, you child. You still smell like a youngster to me."

The two men exchanged confused glances before looking back in my direction. The taller of the two finally left his place on the wall and stalked toward me. It was like being watched by a big cat like a lion or a tiger.

"Lets start over, you can address me as Victor. That runt over there by the door is Jimmy boy. You can call him Logan. What are you called frail?"

"The name is Wolf."

* * *

 **That is all for now. Keep your eyes pealed while I try to talk my friend LadyOlafson into writing a sequel.**


	5. No Sequel yet

**Sorry, my dear readers. I know that you probably expected this to be a chapter. Well, I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that I will not be adding a new chapter anytime soon. The reason for this is the good news, I have received messages about the mistakes in grammar and spelling that are littered throughout the story. Theses messages have also brought the gaping plot holes to my attention as well. As a result, this story along with some of the others on this account will be undergoing mass editing.**

 **I apologize for this, especially since it has been an extremely long time since I gave you guys an update. I can't give you an estimate on when the redos will be up or when there will be a new chapter, but watch out for the next message from me which should be up sometime in the next month.**


End file.
